


Be There For You

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Suho/Chanyeol drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [livejournal.](http://wolfodder.livejournal.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol finds Junmyeon sleeping on the couch.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol peeks into the living room. He tip-toes into the room to find Junmyeon sleeping on the couch. "Oh, hyung, not again," he mutters quietly.  
  
It’s not the first time Chanyeol has caught the older sleeping on the couch instead of in his bed. Junmyeon obviously doesn’t get enough sleep and it makes Chanyeol worried, but he can’t do anything about the things that has his leader losing sleep.  
  
At least he can help him out when these things happen.  
  
He moves closer and strokes the older boy’s hair softly, slips his arms under the other’s body and lifts him up. “Let’s get you to bed, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol whispers gently and starts to carry Junmyeon to the bedroom.  
  
Junmyeon makes a soft noise, a quiet whimper. A mumbled “Chanyeol?” comes from the older but Chanyeol can see that Junmyeon is still asleep, hear it from the way the leader’s voice is thick with sleep. Then Junmyeon whines quietly and snuggles his face into Chanyeol’s shoulder, and Chanyeol can’t help the constricting of his heart.  
  
He enters the older’s shared bedroom with Sehun and puts him to bed as quietly as he can, draping the blanket over Junmyeon with a fond gaze. “Goodnight, hyung,” he whispers, and is turning to leave when the leader gently grabs his finger, not letting go.  
  
It’s enough to tell Chanyeol that the older isn’t completely asleep.  
  
So Chanyeol, ever happy to comply when it comes to Junmyeon, climbs into the bed behind Junmyeon and wraps his arms around the other. “Go to sleep now, Junmyeon-hyung.”


	2. Curry and Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol isn't sulking.

Chanyeol is hanging around in the dorm with most of the group a few days before Junmyeon is going to India. Because of the fansign that is the day before the leader leaves, this is the best chance for all ten of them to be together. He is lying on the floor with his phone in his hand while Junmyeon sits close to him, comfortably chatting with Yixing. Turning on the camera on his phone, Chanyeol checks out himself with a content smile - “I look nice,” he mumbles to himself - before noticing Junmyeon behind him.  
  
Frankly, the older also looks very nice. Nicer than Chanyeol, even. The tall boy can’t help himself; he snaps a photo. What he forgot about was the incredibly loud sound the camera makes when he takes a photo, and Junmyeon’s gaze shifts to Chanyeol and his phone.  
  
"Did you just take a photo of me?" he asks with a frown.  
  
"No, I was actually taking a selca. You just happened to appear in it," Chanyeol replies with an innocent smile, and then opens the photo and shows it to Junmyeon. "See? I look very good. You too, hyung." He grins at the faint blush that appears on the older’s cheeks at the comment. "Maybe I’ll post it on Instagram."  
  
  
  
It hasn’t even been a full day since Junmyeon left for India with the Kyu-line, but Chanyeol finds himself missing the older already. It’s not like when EXO-M would go to China; the two of them have always been in the same subunit, and as a result, they have been together a lot. When Chanyeol left the dorms to star on Roommate, he missed Junmyeon, but he had to go through with what he was there to do. Now that Junmyeon is the one who’s left, it’s easier for Chanyeol to be obvious that he misses the older.  
  
He’s only sulking a little, he tells himself as he confines himself to his room and crashes in the bed. Kyungsoo doesn’t bother coming in because he knows that it’s best to just leave him. And really, Chanyeol knows that Junmyeon won’t be gone long, but he’s used to having the older around him.  
  
Chanyeol stares at the ceiling of his room and browses his phone for pictures of Junmyeon and smiles fondly when he sees a more recent one of himself lying on the floor with Junmyeon sitting behind him, looking very _nice_. He remembers that day, just having a break with his friends, with Junmyeon. He remembers Junmyeon eventually draping himself across Chanyeol and seeming very content about it, remembers that he also felt very content about it.  
  
He also remembers when the others had left, leaving Junmyeon and Chanyeol alone in the room. Junmyeon had played easily with the fabric of Chanyeol’s sweater and nuzzled the younger’s shoulder.  
  
"Do you _have to_ leave?” Chanyeol mumbled quietly, and he wasn’t sulking, he _wasn’t_.  
  
Junmyeon smiled fondly at him. “I won’t be gone long, Chanyeol. You’ll be fine.”  
  
In reply, Chanyeol only made a “hmpf” noise and buried his nose in his arms in front of him. “I’ll miss you, hyung,” he said after a while.  
  
He heard a heavy sigh, and then Junmyeon was lying down on his back next to him and gazing at him. Chanyeol barely dared to call it fondly. “I’ll miss you too, Chanyeol-ah.”  
  
"You should buy curry when you’re in India."  
  
Junmyeon chuckled softly. “Will do.”  
  
  
Now, looking fondly at the picture, Chanyeol traces his thumb over Junmyeon’s shape on the screen. His thumb hovers over the screen for a few seconds before he presses the “share” button, choosing Instagram. He types out “I miss you, Suho-hyung. Bring curry when you come back” and posts the picture.  
  
A few hours later he gets a LINE message, excited when he sees Junmyeon’s name on the screen.  
  
 _You actually posted the picture?? I thought you wouldn’t do that T_T_  
  
 _Of course I did, you looked very good hyung_  
  
 _Hmpf. And I miss you too, Chanyeol. We’re going to shoot now though, so let’s talk later!! I’ll be back in a few days!_  
  
 _The curry, hyung, don’t forget the curry!!_  
  
 _I won’t!!_  
  
Chanyeol smiles at his phone, going back to the photo one more time. “See you soon, hyung.”


	3. Knock knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol hears a knocking on his door in the middle of the night. (knocking on the wrong door au)

Knock knock. “Kyungsoo,” a voice calls out.  
  
Chanyeol opens one eye. Maybe the person who is obviously knocking on the wrong door will realize his mistake and leave.  
  
Knock knock. “Kyung _soo_. Let me in.”  
  
Chanyeol huffs and gets out of bed. Whoever is out there is probably drunk and has failed to notice that the apartment number is wrong.  
  
Knock knock. “Kyungsoo, stop ignoring me.”  
  
Chanyeol walks to his door, running a hand through his hair, and opens the door just as there is one more knock.  
  
Outside his door stands a short man - well, most people are shorter than Chanyeol - with pale skin and soft-looking brown hair, his hand raised as if he’s about to knock more.  
  
“Kyung- You’re not Kyungsoo,” the guy says with a small pout, and Chanyeol can’t help but find it cute (and notice his very pink lips). He looks tipsy at best.  
  
“No, I’m not,” Chanyeol says, rubbing his neck. What does one do when a cute drunk guy knocks on one’s door hoping for someone else? Not to mention that Kyungsoo lives next door, so the sensible thing to do would point the guy that way.  
  
So he does. “Kyungsoo lives next door,” he says out loud.  
  
“Oh. I’m a little drunk,” the guy says as a way of explaining himself. At least that's what Chanyeol assumes is his intention. Maybe the guy is the type of guy who needs to announce that he's drunk, Chanyeol wouldn't know. "I guess I should go next door, then." The man's gaze slides over Chanyeol as he speaks.  
  
"I'm Chanyeol," Chanyeol tells him quickly. "If you happen to remember it in the morning you can come to my door on purpose."  
  
The guy grins warmly. "I'm Junmyeon and I'm not _that_ drunk. You're cute. I'm sure I'll see you around, Chanyeol." Then Junmyeon turns and leaves for the apartment next door. Chanyeol looks after the shorter man; partly to be sure that he gets to the right door this time, partly because that guy is _hot_.  
  
He likes how his name sounds on Junmyeon's lips. Something stirs in his gut; a new feeling, like a premonition of something good.  
  
  
  
(A few weeks later when Junmyeon, sitting on Chanyeol’s couch, leans forward to meld their lips together, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s large figure, it turns out Chanyeol was definitely right.)


	4. Let me be your light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves Junmyeon's smile. He gets lost in that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden Suyeol feels got me like T.T  
> Pining Chanyeol yayy

"What are you looking at?"

 

 _You._ "Nothing. I was just thinking." Chanyeol looks away from Junmyeon's gaze.

 

"Oh." A beat. "What were you thinking about?"

 

 _You. Always you._ "Nothing important." Chanyeol smiles, and he is pleased to see that it puts a smile on the other's face too. He loves Junmyeon's smile. He gets lost in that smile.

 

He's _in love_ with Junmyeon, with the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs. In love with the way his lips pout when he speaks. In love with his thoughtful responses to important questions, his thoughtful responses to not as important questions. In love with his tendency to make stupid jokes, that even if Chanyeol tries not to laugh he can't not do it because that's what Junmyeon does to him. In love with the way his eyebrows furrow in concern when he's asking someone if they're okay, always a leader, always caring.

 

Chanyeol loves it all.

 

And Chanyeol loves Junmyeon from a distance, allowing himself to imagine being with him in so many ways, allowing himself to watch Junmyeon in adoration as the man does the most mundane things but makes it seem so interesting. Because Junmyeon never realizes who he's watching, or why he does it, and Chanyeol never does anything about it.

 

For fear of how he will react. Fearing that Junmyeon will pull away from him, be angry with him even though Junmyeon is never truly angry, never truly hates anyone. Fearing something worse: pity. Fearing that Junmyeon will be even more distant but hanging around him just to be nice to him. Chanyeol could never handle that.

 

So he puts a certain amount of distance between them in order to avoid hurting himself, and if Junmyeon notices Chanyeol scooting a few centimeters away now and then when the other is too close, if he notices Chanyeol sometimes stiffening when they hug, he says nothing.

 

But sometimes Chanyeol can't help himself, needing to feel close, and he hugs Junmyeon extra hard, extra long, laughs too loudly at a stupid joke the man says. Sometimes he scoots closer, enjoying the feel of Junmyeon's thigh against his. Sometimes his hand lingers on Junmyeon's shoulder, or on Junmyeon's hand, or around Junmyeon's waist.

 

His love for Junmyeon is a flame, and it never really dies. But it doesn't matter as long as he can be close to his love.

 

"Chanyeol? You zoned out again. Are you sure you weren't thinking about anything important?" Junmyeon says, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

 

Chanyeol blinks, then chuckles lightly. "Nah, it's nothing."


End file.
